Surprise!
by overthemoonandstars
Summary: Annabeth, forced to go to senior prom by her mortal friends, sits in the shadows... until a surprise visitor comes along and makes the occasion much more worthwhile. Oneshot. EDIT: In this fic, I have Annabeth living in S.F. again as Olympus' remodeling has been completed.


T_his takes place at Annabeth's school in San Francisco._

_Not exactly the other Christmas fic I was going to upload, but this hit me so that will be postponed until next week. _

_Please review! Any flames will be used to bake me lasagna. (I'm not really in the mood for dessert right now.)_

_Disclaimer: I own the story, but not the characters or mention of the one-month anniversary, which you can find in the Demigod Diaries._

* * *

Annabeth sat glumly in a metal folding chair, hugging the shadows in the corner of the school gym and trying not to be seen.

Why, oh why had she come?

Her friends had convinced her that no matter what, she had to come to senior prom-even if that meant going without a date.

So she'd let them get her dressed up, deflating slightly when the dress they'd picked out from the closet was the one she'd worn on her date with Percy two years ago, on their one-month anniversary. But she'd persevered and gone anyway.

So now she sat on the edge, not bothering to try the punch-it was obviously spiked-and longing for a book to read while mentally whacking herself because she hadn't.

She looked down in her lap, staring at her folded hands, until someone stepped in front of her, and said, "Hey, Annabeth."

She looked up and glared at the speaker-it was this idiot who had kept asking her all year to go out with him even though she repeatedly told him she had a boyfriend. He'd even gone so far as to keep cornering her and trying to kiss her.

His efforts had always been met with a bloody nose and multiple bruises, but he was idiotically persistent.

"What do _you_ want?"

"A dance," he replied, leaning against the wall on one corner.

"No."

"Well, who are you going to dance with?"

"No one."

He laughed at that. "Then why did you come?"

"My friends insisted. Would you _please _leave?"

He frowned slightly at that, then smiled smugly and replied, "No."

"I swear, if you don't leave-"

"What? Your invisible boyfriend's gonna make me?"

"Yes, actually," came a new voice, and Annabeth gasped as the guy who'd been pestering her turned around. His expression was hilarious: intimidated, awestruck, and overall so scared that he looked like an eight-year-old boy about to pee his pants.

"Who-"

"I'm Annabeth's boyfriend," Percy replied, glaring and leaning in, putting one arm on the wall so that he looked remarkably threatening, "and if you _don't_ leave _right now-"_

"Percy!" Annabeth leapt up and threw her arms around him. He pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, and they both smiled at each other. "How did you get here?"

"Well," he replied, and Annabeth noticed that the other kid had sulked out of the way, hands in his pockets. She resisted the urge to laugh. "Aphrodite couldn't _bear_ the idea of the two of us not having prom together, so she bent a couple of rules and sent me over here." He checked his watch. "I've got a little more than an hour."

She smiled, and mentally thanked Aphrodite for this. "Did she dress you, too?"

Percy looked down at his outfit, looking a little bit surprised. "Oh... I guess so." She laughed a little bit at his astonished expression (he was wearing a very well-tailored suit that made him look extremely handsome)and smiled. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's dance."

She led him over to the floor, barely registering the astonished looks of all the girls that saw him. A lot of whispers ensued, and as Percy pulled her close for the dance, he quietly asked, "What are they all whispering about?"

"Well, I dunno," she replied. "Maybe that's what happens when a really handsome stranger in a tux shows up and starts dancing with the wallflower-y brainiac who no one's ever seen go on a date. Do you think that might be it?"

He laughed at that, and they danced for a slow song, but when the normal radio trash started playing again, he pulled away and asked, "Do you want to go outside?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Once they got outside, of course, there were a surprising number of couples making out in the shrubbery. Both of them, creeped out, headed to Annabeth's car, deciding to drive around town.

So that's how they ended up spending an hour at the beach on prom night, talking and standing in the surf. It was one of the best dates they'd had in a while, what with the whole 'living on opposite sides of the country' thing.

At the end of an hour, when the talking had slowed and both were just sitting in the sand, Percy checked his watch again. "I have to go," he said, the dissapointment on his face evident in his voice. He leaned over and kissed Annabeth, and she wished that he could stay longer. He helped her up, and both of them brushed the sand off of their clothes.

He leaned in again, smiling. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She returned the smile and gave him another kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

_Just a note: I know Percy hardly ever calls Annabeth 'Wise Girl' in the books, but i still use it because it's cute. Honestly, 'Seaweed Brain' (someone on tumblr counted) is used, at a max, six times per book. Not a lot._

_But Fanfiction exaggerates everything._

_Maybe not my best fic, but I liked the idea._

_Got a critique? Some advice? Just plain old like it? Comment below._


End file.
